


Meetup

by katsvkibakugou



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvkibakugou/pseuds/katsvkibakugou
Summary: dream and george weren't lovers like everyone thought they were; despite all their jokes, they were just friends. that's all they were, that's all they were ever going to be. and it remained that way.until dream caught himself constantly thinking about george.-dreamteam, wilbur, techno, quackity, and karl (and probably bad and skeppy) all meet up.*tommy and tubbo are in the server but they won't be going on the trip, they're my age so idk how their parents would feel ab them traveling across the ocean to hang out with ppl they met online
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dreamteam, wilbur, techno, quackity, and karl (and probably bad and skeppy) all meet up.
> 
> *tommy and tubbo are in the server but they won't be going on the trip, they're my age so idk how their parents would feel ab them traveling across the ocean to hang out with ppl they met online

discord server;

dream: i can't believe we're all going to be meeting tomorrow! this is so crazy :)

georgenotfound: yea :]

badboyhalo: i'm so excited!!  
badboyhalo: where's sapnap?

dream: napping 

georgenotfound: sapNAP 

dream: plz you're such a loser 

wilbur soot: i'll be meeting up with george before we hop on the plane

georgenotfound: oh  
georgenotfound: oh we're going together

wilbur soot: george

georgenotfound: 🧍🏻

tommyinnit: HI GEOREG

georgenotfound: no

tommyinnit: GEORGE**

wilbur soot: WHO THE HELL IS GEOREG

tommyinnit: SHUT UP

sapnap: can y'all shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep

georgenotfound: no fuck off

sapnap: DREAM GEORGE CUSSED AT ME

georgenotfound: 🖕🏻🙂🖕🏻

sapnap: @ dream  
sapnap: @ dream  
sapnap: @ dream  
sapnap: @ dream

dream: lmao

sapnap: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

tommyinnit: LOL

karl jacobs: i might have to mute you guys i'm trying to sleep  
karl jacobs: i wanna be well rested for tomorrow! :)

sapnap: yes of course karl 

sapnap: sweet prince 

karl jacobs: aww 🥺

sapnap: you still didn't answer whether or not we were gonna kiss at our wedding

karl jacobs: anyway goodnight guys 

sapnap: KARL NO

dream: SJAKDHSKBDJS

sapnap: i hate it here  
sapnap: i'm going back to sleep

technoblade: rip 

wilbur soot: by the way @dream are you and fundy still married

georgenotfound: UM ANYWAY

dream: LMEJAJSJDJS GEORGE

georgenotfound: i'm about to go to sleep too

wilbur soot: goodnight king 

georgenotfound: nevermind

wilbur soot: IT'S 1:00AM GO TO BED   
wilbur soot: dream answer the question

georgenotfound: GOODNIGHT

wilbur soot: LOOOOOOOLLLL

dream: man idk LOL   
dream: @ georgenotfound come back  
dream: i love you

georgenotfound: ok

technoblade: RIP everyone's just taking L's tonight 

dream: george just SAY IT BACK  
dream: TELL ME YOU LOVE ME

quackity: padre santo si no te calles me voy a volver loco

wilbur soot: hey bitch

dream: okok everyone chill, let's all go to bed now 

georgenotfound: i collapse when god wants me to

technoblade: i obey no one

dream: guys plz

georgenotfound: whatever 😒  
georgenotfound: excited to see you all tomorrow :]

dream: agreed ^ goodnight everyone

badboyhalo: night night!!

wilbur soot: goodnight ❤️

technoblade: ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts from Dream’s perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting to get so many kudos and hits on that last chapter, thank you so much! I’m still learning how ao3 works but I hope you enjoy reading my stories :)

10:21am

dream had woken up to the sound of rain pattering softly against his windows. the way the small droplets danced along the glass and fell angelically onto the soft earth nearly lulled him back to sleep. the stormy grey clouds were about to soothe his eyes closed until the blonde remembered what awaited him today. thunder struck in retaliation. 

excited nonetheless, dream felt around for his phone, desperate for any updates from his friends. most importantly; any updates from george. 

-

[discord]

badboyhalo: i'm on my way :D 

sapnap: not if i get there first

badboyhalo: i live closer sapnap 

sapnap: and i'm driving at full speed bad let's go

badboyhalo: oh my god NO

georgenotfound: wilbur and i should be there in a few hours 

-

the corner of dream's lip twitched slightly. he knew he couldn't make george appear magically but a few hours seemed like an eternity to him. a stinging, painful eternity. 

dream and george weren't lovers like everyone thought they were; despite all their jokes, they were just friends. that's all they were, that's all they were ever going to be. and it remained that way.

until dream caught himself constantly thinking about george.

gradually, more and more, with every day that passed. thoughts of his beautiful smile and how he wondered if his lips were as soft as they seemed; or how he would do anything to hear that shy laugh of his; even better if he was able to get george to laugh loudly with spirit and joy. 

and over time he went from admiring the george's beauty, to picturing what it would be like to actually be with him. hold his small frame tightly in his arms, card his fingers through his dark hair and leave so many small kisses along his soft skin until he was warmer than a sunset and twice as beautiful.

beautiful; george was beautiful. inside and out and it pained dream to think that someone so angelic couldn't be his. 

the sinking feeling in his chest snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked back down at his phone.

-

sapnap: sucks to suck

georgenotfound: shut up

tommyinnit: must be nice

quackity: LOL 

-

a gentle smile crossed dream's face, he texted back a simple response and put his phone away after turning the volume up, so he wouldn't miss any notifications. he pulled his covers back and pushed himself out of bed, quickly grabbing a change of clothes and rushing to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one! The next chapter or two might be about the same length but I’ll try to make them longer as I go :)

"GUESS WHO'S HEREEEEEE" 

dream beamed and bounced up as he saw sapnap and karl entering the door, a huge smile on his face. sapnap dropped his luggage, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"it's so good to see you!" dream said happily, earning a laugh from the other. as they pulled away, dream pulling karl into a hug now. sapnap glanced around the room, pausing when he heard a familiar voice.

"is that sapnap?"

sapnap looked over to see badboyhalo making his way downstairs, causing him to groan.

"ugh i thought i was gonna beat him here!" he complained, causing the boys to laugh.

"i told you i live closer." bad pulled sap into a hug, sapnap hugging back in a playfully reluctant way. 

"so who's gonna beat who now, techno or quackity?" sapnap asked as they, too, pulled away, sitting down now.

"well do you wanna use logic or chaotic thinking?" dream asked, leaning back on the couch. "because logically, i think they'll get here around the same time if you do the math-"

"whoever drives the plane faster is gonna get here first."

"look where that got you," bad snickered, dream wheezed as sapnap tried to defend himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I’ve been pretty busy and also extremely sad- but here’s chapter 4,,

techno and quackity had arrived, both sporting sunglasses and sleepy clothes. techno's hair was loosely pulled into a braid while quackity's beanie was on backwards without his realization, their expressions dropped with exhaustion. 

"geez guys, you were only on the plane for five hours," dream chuckled as led the two in, bad and karl clapping excitedly. 

"yeah well it was five hours with fuckin' screaming babies and snoring old people." quackity said, causing them all to laugh as they greeted one another warmly. technoblade was a bit shyer than most as he was more used to being around the sleepybois but gradually warmed up as he watched everyone relax. 

all that was left was wilbur and george.

-

[discord, pms]

dream: hey  
dream: how much longer have you got?

georgenotfound: not long

dream: mind specifying? 

georgenotfound: no, but do you mind opening your door?

-

dream tossed his phone aside, quickly hopping up and bolting to the front door. swinging it open he ran out, grabbing george and scooping him up without a second thought.

"dream!" george exclaimed, alarmed at first until he heard dream's contagious laughter, causing him to grin. dream squeezed the smaller boy into his chest, earning a tight hug in return.

"george!" he said brightly, setting him down and inspecting him all over almost instinctively. "you okay? how was your flight? you're so small, i can't believe you're actually here- holy shit you're so short!" dream rambled; he was nearly the epitome of sunshine and gold.

"i was going to ask to be acknowledged but i'd rather not be slandered." wilbur commented as he carried their luggage inside, soon shouting his own raucous greetings into the house.

dream chuckled, george straightening his clothes in the meantime.

"i'm alright, my flight was decent, and i'm not that short," he said with a small, playful frown. his soft pink lips soon twitched into a cute smile. "i hope i haven't missed too much."

"n-not at all.." dream said, his own smile softening. the two stood in a comfortable silence, dream's eyes flickering to every detail he could note upon george, trying not to make the awestruck look on his face too obvious. "do you um, wanna go inside? i feel a little selfish, hogging all your attention." he joked with a light chuckle.

"i don't mind it," george said, starting to walk. "i think it's cute," 

a red, hot blush spread across dream's face; and a piece of him was almost glad george was too far away to notice. he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before turning and quickly following the other inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write another chapter or two after this chapter before I debate whether or not I should make a new story or find a way to continue this one. Thank u sm for all the support! <3 if u wanna be friends feel free to hmu! I’m 17 and I love mcyt and bands! Also my Wattpad is katsvkibakugou ^^

10:52pm

"you're quiet."

"everyone's sleeping, dream."

dream chuckled softly, shifting in his spot on the couch. sapnap was sprawled out on the floor, karl tucked under his arm, opposite of bad and skeppy. techno was curled up on the chair on the far end of the livingroom, wilbur on the floor with his head pressed against the bottom cushion of the chair, quackity's head in his lap. all were fast asleep after their long day.

"well yeah, obviously. i meant quieter than usual, we can still talk you know."

"if you want to talk, can we go somewhere else?" george looked over at dream. his dark eyes were soft and sleepy but showed interest in wanting to talk to the other. dream felt his breath catch in his throat slightly, and he nodded. 

with that, the two got off the couch, quietly stepping over the sleeping boys on the floor without disturbing them. they made their way out of the livingroom and down the hall, deciding to go outside. 

the cool air of the night grazed dream's skin, running through his hair gently and wrapping around his hands. he shivered but he wasn't uncomfortable, only needing a bit to adjust before the cold wasn't so bad anymore. he looked over to see george just a few steps away from him, looking out into the dark distance. 

"this is strangely calming," he said softly, shifting a bit when dream joined him.

"it is, isn't it," dream murmured, matching his gaze to where george's eyes were focused. "sometimes i come out here when i can't sleep." 

"how does it soothe you?" george asked, glancing over at the man beside him. dream paused briefly. 

"well..it grounds me in a way. when i can't sleep it's usually because i feel like i'm too high up. every single worry launches me into this spiraling tornado that lets me down at unexpected times. when i come out here i get to focus on things right when they hit me; like the new air against my skin, all the clear sounds and visions. it helps me come back down to earth but not in a way where it feels like i'm being dragged by my legs." dream's eyes were focused on the blue-black grass now, his cold hands resting by his sides, empty and twitching now and then. alongside that he desperately wanted to admit how george grounded him, too. every time they spoke it felt like nothing could hurt him. but for the sake of their friendship, he kept his mouth shut. 

he stiffened upon hearing no response, balling a shaking fist. though when he released it, he felt a smaller hand grab onto it.

it wasn't long before he was tugged into a hug; george latching onto him and burying his face in dream's chest. it was his silent way of saying he knew, he understood, he was here. the sudden display of affection felt like being knocked down by a wave, only this wave wasn't nightmarish and feral. dream let himself crumble against the other boy, hugging him sweetly and so tightly; as if he would disappear if he didn't hold on. 

after a while, george pulled back a bit but only to tug dream down, so they could sit on the ground. dream complied and once that was done george nestled himself back under dream's arm, holding onto him with his head on his chest.

dream wrapped his arms back around george's small frame, laying his head over his. he sighed softly, peacefully, closing his eyes as they rested against each other in yet another comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t updated in so long :( this one is short but i wanted to publish at least something. i appreciate all the support this book is getting <3

2:58am

dream was laying in bed, staring at his ceiling once again. he and george had taken themselves back inside a little while ago after it started getting too cold for them in the yard. they talked for some more but it was mostly comfortable silence, until george got up and said goodnight. now here dream was, restless.

he didn't know why he couldn't sleep; everything was fine wasn't it? his best friends were in the same house as him for the first time ever, he had the best day of his life, everything was good. so what was keeping his brain so active?

"how does it soothe you?"

george's soft, mumbly voice echoed in his head. the faint squeeze of his small hand wrapped around his hand and it would've felt real if it didn't fade so quickly. words couldn't describe how much dream wished every moment between him and george would last an eternity.

dream squeezed his eyes shut, tossing his arm over his face and forcing his lip not to tremble.

how could something as sweet as love, hurt so bad?


End file.
